


Memory Sleep

by Puckk



Series: Vignette [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckk/pseuds/Puckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Mohinder and pre-reveal Sylar on their murder roadtrip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Sleep

It’s just another morning.  
  
Mohinder wakes gently, the light wafting from the window and the sound of soft, padded footsteps combine with a light stage of sleep in conspiring to bring him from the depths of unconsciousness. The sun is warm on his face and arms, the blankets tucked snugly around him. He twists and feels the cotton brush against his bare back.  
  
It is undeniably beautiful.  
  
He murmurs for Zane, half awake and fully comfortable, but doesn’t make an effort to rise. Not yet.  
  
Zane pads quietly, knowingly, back into the room. The bed shifts as he seats himself on the edge and brushes Mohinder’s curls away from his face.  
  
“Mornin’,” He says softly, ever so softly, and lets his hand rest on Mohinder’s cheek.   
Mohinder lifts heavy eyelids as a smile touches his lips.  
  
“Wake up, now- It’s time to go. We have a lot to get done today.” Zane leans in to brush his lips against Mohinder’s, barely a kiss, and rises from the bed.  
  
He stands for a moment between the bed and the window, the sun casting a deep shadow that hides his features and intentions.  
  
Mohinder only smiles.   
  
After a moment, Zane smiles back.  
  
  
X  
  
  
They drive away from the hotel at an easy pace. Zane has become weary of hotels, but accepts their inevitability with a heavy stoicism. At half past three they roll to a stop in a recently paved driveway.  
  
Melissa is a redheaded lady of thirty-four with a passion for animals and an incredible fondness for vegeburgers. She looks like the queen of the jungle, answering the door with two canaries on her shoulder, a dragonfly somewhat entangled in her hair, and a large sheepdog sitting comfortably at her side.  
  
Zane can barely restrain himself from cringing backwards.  
  
Mohinder is ecstatic.  
  
She invites them to dinner before Mohinder can even get past his initial introduction and they sit at the table while she prepares. Zane has a staring contest with a particularly large tarantula, although he can’t quite tell where he’s supposed to be staring. Mohinder laps up Melissa’s stories like a puppy. It crosses Zane’s mind that that’s probably why Melissa has taken to Mohinder so quickly. He reminds her of one of her animals.  
  
When they leave, Zane insisting he’s allergic to spiders (and he is, if  _allergic_  means  _terrified_ ), Mohinder sighs and waves at her enthusiastically. Zane frowns, mildly reproachful.  
As Mohinder leads them into their shared room in yet another hotel, he switches on the lights and laughs.  
  
“Allergic, Zane? I’m sure. You know, I don’t think I know anyone  _allergic_  to spiders...”  
  
Zane smiles to the best of his ability, crowding in close to the other man and cupping his face between large hands, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. Mohinder’s amusement turns soft and they’re kissing before long.  
  
They spend long, slow moments in bed before Mohinder collapses into sleep. Zane waits, watches, pulls the covers out from under him and wraps them around his slim frame. The window’s facing the street, few cars traveling along such a secluded road so late at night. He opens the curtains slightly, hesitating as he looks out at the world underneath him.  
  
He loves it- the world laid out below him. Mohinder lying beneath him.  
  
One more task before he can leave, before the night can swallow him, before he can do what he has to and return to his temporary refuge.  
  
As he leaves the window he pauses by the bed, the moon casting a shadow upon Mohinder’s features, hiding his own. His hand pauses over Mohinder’s forehead, his eyes sharp as flint, reflecting only the pale light of the moon, hiding that  _something_  that always lingers under the surface.  
  
“I’m not sorry.”  
  
No matter how many times he says it, he doesn’t quite believe it.  
  
But in the end it doesn’t matter.  
  
His shadow hides it all.  
  
  
X  
  
  
Mohinder wakes gently; the light wafting from the window brings him around to a semi-conscious state. Zane is moulded against his back, arm heavy across his ribs.  
  
He murmurs something unintelligible, half awake and fully comfortable, but doesn’t make an effort to rise.  
  
“Mornin’,” Zane says softly, ever so softly, against Mohinder’s shoulder.  
  
A bird trills outside the window. Zane frowns slightly, arm tightening around Mohinder, and the animal's cry cuts off sharply.  
  
Mohinder lifts heavy eyelids as a smile touches his lips. Zane kisses the top of his spine, fingertips brushing against his stomach absently.  
  
“It’s time to go. We have a lot to get done today.” Zane leans in to brush his lips behind Mohinder’s ear, barely a kiss, and rises from the bed.  
  
He stands for a moment between the bed and the window, the sun casting a deep shadow that hides his features and intentions.  
  
Mohinder only smiles.   
  
Zane stares, thinks. After a moment, he smiles back.  
  
It’s just another morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just backing up my fics from Livejournal, don't mind me)


End file.
